


Midnight Memories

by tickleyourprostate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, M/M, Top Harry, Top!Harry, a little bit of Niam, bottom!Louis, daddy!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickleyourprostate/pseuds/tickleyourprostate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are very excited after a concert. (Very slight Niam)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Memories

Louis was practically falling over himself as he skipped to the bus in excitement, Harry in tow with a large smile plastered on his face. The band just finished another show, and adrenaline was still coursing through all of them, a rather normal effect for them now. Although, it seemed to be affecting Louis more greatly than anyone else, even though Harry seemed to be a close second. 

The duo had decided that they would go to the tour bus before the other lads, wanting privacy. Though, Harry had some doubts on his mind, "You know they're going to think something's up with us since we're leaving early."

Louis turned and smirked at his lovely boyfriend, "Isn't something always up with us?" He arched an eyebrow mischievously.

Harry just let out a giggle, "Always something, love."

Louis tugged the large, metal door open, revealing no one was in there. This fact made Louis grin madly, "C'mon, Curly." Harry just laughed as he followed the older lad onto their tour bus. The blue eyed boy just pushed Harry into the bunk area, frantically attaching his lips to the green eyed boy's.

Harry tried to keep up with his boyfriend's quick kisses, "Not wasting any time are we?"

Louis shook his head, "I'm too excited." He pressed his lips even harder on the younger lad's.

Harry's hand quickly wrapped around Louis' back, opening his mouth wider to give more access to his tongue. Louis hummed as he moved his tongue with Harry's. The older lad threaded his fingers into thick curls, tugging furiously.  
Harry battled Louis for dominance and moaned when he felt the burn on his scalp. This caused the green eyed lad to bite Louis' lip roughly and tug on it.

Louis growled and urged Harry to wrap his legs around him, which Harry complied to. His long, thin legs wrapped around Louis' slim waist. Harry's actions made the older lad's back hit the opposite side of the bus, but he could care less. Louis held Harry closer to him and mumbled into his lips, "You're so hot, babe."

Harry just hummed against Louis' lips, "You were amazing tonight, babe."

"You were better," Louis argued, laying the taller lad on the bed across from them.

Harry smirked, "Come here you." He pulled Louis to him by his shirt collar.

Louis grinned, "Who said you were in charge?"

Harry smirked at Louis, "So it's like that? You're just gonna control me and fuck me?"

Louis slipped off Harry's shirt and said, "Yeah it's like that. I know you love having my cock in your arse." Louis mumbled this in Harry's neck as he attacked the curly headed boy's lips again.

"Love it so much," Harry gasped into Louis' mouth. "You're so good at fucking me," he moaned while scratching lightly at Louis' back.

Louis grinded onto Harry's hard-on as he bit his neck and growled, "You better because I'm gonna be the only one fucking you."

"One and only baby," Harry breathed out after a long sigh. He gripped Louis' arse harder, urging him to grind on him even more.

Louis moaned as he pressed himself down harder, loving the feeling of being so close, "Yeah, daddy."

Harry moaned, "Shit Lou. You gonna make daddy feel good?" He kissed slowly down Louis' shoulder.

Louis nodded, "Y-yes." He sat up for a moment, only to slip off his pants and lay down on top of Harry again.

Harry gently lifted Louis' chin up and pecked their lips together softly, "Good boy."

Louis gripped Harry's pants and tried to pull them off, but they wouldn't budge. The blue eyed boy stared at his boyfriend, pleading him for help.

Harry got his skin tight jeans off without any struggle and raised and eyebrow at Louis, "That better?"

Louis groaned in frustration, "It's not fair you can do that so easily!"

"I like it when you're frustrated. So hot," Harry mumbled into Louis' neck where he was sucking. 

Louis let out a whine, "I like it when you call me hot, daddy."

"Daddy likes that cock of yours. It's so big. Just the right size for daddy." Harry said, gripping Louis' hips.

Louis whimpered, taking his and Harry's boxers off, craving the skin to skin contact. "Oh daddy, your cock is so big." Louis moaned as he gripped Harry's cock in his tight fist.

Harry groaned as he felt Louis' small hands wrap around his cock, "You love my cock. Daddy's little cock slut."

"I love your cock daddy. I love being your cock slut," Louis sighed as he wrapped his lips around Harry's aching cock, moaning as he did so.

Harry let out a long sigh and tangled his fingers in Louis' long hair. The smaller lad sucked harder, wanting to hear Harry. This caused Harry to moan so loud he thought that people outside of the tour bus could hear him, "Lou-is. God your mouth."

Louis didn't stop, he just took Harry down farther. His lips stretched tight with precum smeared all around.

Harry tried not to, but he couldn't hold himself back from jerking his hips forward. Louis took it without a fight, loving the way his daddy's cock fit in his mouth. Harry slowly shoved his cock down the older boy's throat until he felt it hit the back of Louis' throat, "Poor baby. Choking on daddy's cock."

Louis tried not to gag as the younger lad's cock hit the back of his throat quickly, he just attempted to handle it. Harry pulled Louis off his member, "Get up here. 'm not ready to cum yet."

Louis whined loudly, "I want your cock daddy. I've been waiting all day!"

Harry roughly flipped them over so Louis was beneath him, "Shhhh." He peppered light kisses down the older lad's stomach.

Louis threaded his fingers into his boyfriend's hair, reveling in the blissful feeling he was experiencing. 

"How do you want it baby? Tell daddy how to please his baby," Harry said, licking a stripe up his stomach back to his lips.

Louis moaned loudly and arched his back, "Finger me, please."

"On your back? Or all fours?" Harry asked, reaching for the lube.

"All fours," Louis panted, scrambling to get on his hand and knees. Harry kissed Louis' cheeks and teased his pink hole with his tongue.

"Please make me feel good daddy," Louis whimpered. 

Harry whispered in Louis' ear, "You ready?" But he already started slowly inching his finger inside of the smaller lad. The blue eyed boy bit his lip and began to thrust himself on the long, slender finger.

Harry added a second finger when he realized how eager Louis was to get fucked.

"More," Louis moaned.

Harry cautiously added a third finger into the tight hole, as Louis backed up, eager for even more.

The curly haired boy curled his fingers in search for Louis' prostate. Louis thrusted himself onto the prodding fingers as a gesture for help in finding it.

Harry came to a sudden stop, "Louis! The door! Did you lock the door?! The boys will be back any minute now!"

Louis froze in his spot, "I didn't even close it."

Harry shuffled off of the bed and to the door when he saw the rest of the band walking towards the bus, "Shit!! Shit Lou! They're heading towards the bus! What do we do?!"

Louis leapt from the bed, "Bathroom! Now!"

Harry grabbed their boxers as he heard Niall shout about how great the concert was. He giggled like a little school girl, "When was the last time we hid in the bathroom?"

Louis was pressed against the wall, "I don't know, but it's been too long." He quickly shoved his small legs into his boxers.

"I'll go out first. Maybe they won't suspect anything," Harry suggested.

Louis was about to agree when he heard Zayn ask, "What's on my bunk?"

Harry glanced over at Louis with confusion, "What did we leave?"

Louis' face paled, "The lube."

"Oh no. Maybe he'll think we left it," Harry said.

Louis opened his mouth, about to speak, when he was utterly surprised by what left Liam's mouth, "Fuck! Niall and I must have left that out from earlier."

Harry looked at Louis as he died from laughing at attempting to keep quiet, "Who would've knew?"

Laughing with him, Louis pulled Harry into a kiss, "At least we aren't alone."

"Do you think they know? About us? Like ya know," Harry smiled after kissing Louis.

"Who doesn't know about us?" Louis smirked.

Harry didn't say anything, just pulled Louis into a long, passionate hug, "I wanna tell them, Lou. That we're together, officially."

Louis snuggled into him farther, "It's fine with me babe."

Harry intertwined his fingers with his boyfriend's, "I wanna tell them tonight."

"Right now?" Louis suggested.

Harry nodded shyly, "Yes please. I'm tired of worrying about them catching us.

Louis kissed Harry gently and intertwined their fingers, "Anything you want." He twisted the door knob slowly.

Harry squeezed Louis' hand tightly.

Louis pushed the door open to see Liam and Niall holding hands, and Zayn nodding along to what Liam was saying. Louis cleared his throat, gaining all of their attention quickly.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed, "Liam? What're you doing? Whatever. When you're done we have something to tell you three."

Liam sighed and said, "Might as well tell you too. Niall and I are dating." Niall nodded and bit his lip as he stared at them. Louis laughed, "We're dating too."

Harry looked down at Louis, grinning ear to ear, "Have been since the X factor house." He gestured to Liam and Niall, "Is this new?"

Niall blushed, "Been going on since after the X factor."

Harry pulled Liam an Niall into a hug, "I'm really happy for you guys. Lou and I were scared we were gonna be alone. How about you Zayn? You alright with this?"

Zany started to laugh loudly, hysterically even. He bent over and had his hands on his knees, gasping for air. 

"Harry, Louis. You two are obvious as day. Niall and Liam, I didn't really suspect it, but I love you all the same. I promise."

They all thanked each other for being so accepting, including Zayn. Harry yawned loudly and wrapped his arm around Louis' waist, "I think we're gonna hit the sack."

Louis nodded, "Yeah, we're really tired."

The oldest lad walked towards the bunk when Liam grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear, "I know that was your lube, Tommo."

Harry heard the not so quiet whisper and smirked, "Toss it. We might need it."

Louis' eyes widened while Liam laughed and handed the slick bottle to Louis. Harry chucked, "Thanks Li." He started to walk towards his bunk. Louis stood there for a moment before he raced after Harry.

"Louis Tomlinson, get your arse in my bunk," Harry said teasingly as he pulled him by his hips.

Louis giggled, "No problem, Curly."

Harry cuddled into Louis while he waited until the others were asleep. When he was sure they were, he began to palm Louis through his boxers, "Never got to finish this."

Louis but his lip harshly, "Really? Right now?"

Harry was all about the thrill and rush in anything he did, "It'll be fun. The thought of getting caught gets me turned on, Lou." He growled quietly, nipping at Louis' collarbones.

Louis let out a soft sigh, "Nngh, daddy."

Harry moved himself where he was on top of Louis and grinding himself down, hard, "Think you can be quiet for daddy?"

Louis held back a whimper, "Y-yeah." He grinded back just as hard.

Harry freed Louis of his tight boxers and took his member in his mouth. Louis' hips jerked upwards, biting the pillow to middle his moans.

"Turn over. Gonna fuck you really good," Harry whispered.

Louis almost came at that moment as he turned over to give Harry a perfect view of his previously prepped arse.

Harry grabbed the bottle of lube and popped the top, "Do you need me to prep you again?"

Louis shook his head and mewled, "I won't make it."

Harry applied a generous amount of line to his throbbing cock, "It might hurt a little."

"You make anything feel good daddy." Louis insisted, shaking his arse into Harry's face.

"Anything to make my baby feel good, " Harry said as he pushed his cock past the tight muscle and inside Louis. He turned Louis' head towards him so he could kiss him as he filled him up. 

Louis felt pain, but it soon turned to pleasure as he relaxed. He turned so he could bite Harry's neck to muffle his moans.

Harry started to slowly move in and out of Louis' tight hole, searching for that sweet spot that drove Louis wild, as he said quietly, "Good boy. Being quiet for daddy."

Louis bit down harder as he pushed himself back, trying to help Harry find it. His prostate was absolutely aching.

Harry thrusted deeper into Louis until he found what he was looking for, "You like it when daddy hits you there?"

Louis whimpered, "God yes. Daddy more."

Harry panted as he rammed his cock into Louis harder.

Louis gripped the bed hard, trying to stay quiet. He shoved his arse towards Harry's cock even more, almost there.

"Your arse is so good baby, so tight, " Harry growled into Louis' ear.

Louis whimpered, "You're so big daddy. I love your cock."

"You've been so good and quiet for daddy," Harry panted. 

Louis came at Harry's soft words, he painted the sheets beneath them white. Harry didn't last long after Louis, all that could be heard in the room were soft chants of "LouisLouisLouis." And the bed squeaking lightly.

The bus lurched forward, driving Harry deeper into Louis, making Louis feel the cum dribble into him.  
Harry slumped forward onto the older boy's body, still rocking his hips lightly, "Hmmm."

"That was so good daddy," Louis sighed.

Harry pulled out of Louis as they came down from their high, "Ahh. So good."

Louis snuggled into Harry's side as he heard a loud bang on the wall across from them and a, "Fuck! Liam!"

Harry's eyes went wide as Louis laughed loudly, "Well shit, we were quiet for nothing, Haz!"

Harry blushed, "Just go to sleep Lou."

After thirty minutes of enduring Niall and Liam's groans the whole tour bus went quiet and everyone could sleep peacefully.


End file.
